1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display device and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display is a large-sized flat type display and begins to prevail as a home-use wall hanging type TV. Further distribution of the plasma display demands improved luminous efficiency and low power consumption.
In the patent document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2000-251746), which has disclosed a plasma display panel having auxiliary electrodes. In the patent document 2 (Japanese Patent No. 3573005), which has disclosed a method for driving a plasma display panel having the first, the second and the third electrodes.